


Fun cooking

by kjs_s



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Musicals, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: Lefou and Stanley get distracted while cooking





	Fun cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> It's based on this prompt ''we wanted to cook but now we are dramatically singing a duet with kitchen utensils in our hands, this is quality Performance''

Today was a very important day for LeFou and Stanley. Their next door neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Potts would have their anniversary dinner so the guys volunteered to have their son sleep over and babysit him for the night. They thought of this as an experiment for how good parents they could be if they ever decided to adopt a child of their own.

They had spent the whole afternoon cleaning the house and they went grocery shopping in order to make homemade pizza for Chip. Also in addition to the ingredients they bought for their dinner, they stocked up their cupboards with a ton of junk food, both for the kid and themselves.

LeFou was taking a look at the recipe in order to check they hadn’t forgotten anything, and Stanley was watching a fashion show in the living room while eating some of the junk food they have bought. He wanted to be out of LeFou’s way for as long as he was focusing so he won’t distract him. Stanley knew that if they hadn’t gotten something he would be the one to run back to the store.

When the show ended, Stanley went to check on the progress of the preparation for the cooking. He stood next to his boyfriend and put his hand on LeFou’s upper arm wiping it on his shirt.

"What did you just wipe on me?" LeFou tried to see but Stanley was blocking his view.

"Love." He answered with a sweetly high and affectionate voice. "And maybe cheesy puffs."

‘’Stanley, this is my favorite shirt. I have to go and change now. Can you please place everything we will need for the dough and the sauce on the cutting boards?’’ He stood up and headed to their bedroom.

‘’I will do it but if you want you can change here, or just cook topless I wouldn’t mind.’’ He winked at him.

LeFou blushed and didn’t respond. He just left to room to change.

When he returned, Stanley had organized the kitchen into two sections. The one was for him to make the dough for the pizza and the other so that LeFou could work alone to make the tomato sauce without distractions. He also had put on a CD with their favorite music, Broadway songs.

‘’That’s impressive my love. I didn’t know you can be that organized when you want to.’’ He kissed his cheek and smiled amiably at him.

‘’Of course, I can. And you better stop commenting on it if you want to have any of my cheesy puffs tonight. Now, let’s get to work.’’ He handled LeFou an apron that had ‘’hot stuff coming through’’ written on it. Stanley was the one that bought it and he took the one that said ‘’I’m the chef if you don’t like the food I’ll stab you’’. 

After five minutes of cooking without speaking and only listening to the music, the intro of ‘’the phantom of the opera’’ started. It was Stanley’s favorite song and he couldn’t help but sing along every time he heard it. He started singing Christine’s lines holding a fork as a microphone and moved around the kitchen. He twirled and made dance moves with his hands gradually moving closer to LeFou so he will rouse him into joining.

Actually, LeFou didn’t need any rousing. He wanted to start singing the minute he heard the song but let his adorable boyfriend lead since he knew the women’s parts were his favorites. Finally, when it was his turn he faced Stanley and dramatically held his spoon to sing into. When they were almost finished, they heard a familiar voice.

‘’What are you doing?’’ It was Chip who had entered the neighbors’ house with his mom who used the key she had for emergencies.

‘’Well Chip you see, we wanted to cook but we ended up dramatically singing a duet with kitchen utensils in our hands. This is quality performance; you two are honored to be witnessing this. One day when we will be famous you will have the privilege to narrate this story to our fans.’’ Stanley started daydreaming about his future success.

‘’But until that, we will go back to our pizza. We are trying to make you a homemade one so it will a little healthier. Do you need to leave already Mrs. Potts or do you have time for a cup of tea or maybe coffee before dinner?’’

‘’Thank you LeFou but I have to go meet my husband, maybe another time. Chip I want you to behave and don’t bother the nice boys.’’ She gave him a kiss on his forehead and left.

 

‘’Can I help too, please?’’ Chip was so excited about eating pizza.

‘’Of course, you have the most important task, you will get to choose the toppings.’’ LeFou placed a variety of ingredients for Chip to choose from while the others were finishing all the time-consuming tasks.

The songs that were playing from the CD were all slow so they didn’t have any other sing alongs before the pizza made it to the oven. However, while it was cooking the three of them performed the most upbeat ones. They even filmed themselves dancing around and singing ‘’You Can’t Stop the Beat’’ from Hairspray, ‘’Don't Rain on my Parade" from Funny Girl “I Hope I Get It” from A Chorus Line. They were sure the videos would go viral if they ever decided to upload them to the internet and that could be their gateway to fame.

Chip’s sleepover would be something he will never forget. The performances would end up making him love Broadway musicals and maybe want to become a musician one day. The pizza turned out delicious and luckily they had enough leftover ingredients to make a second one. They also spent the night gossiping about the other residents of the building and playing all the board game the couple had at their home.  The board game marathon resulted in Chip winning at every game because his mom taught him how to play. She was the only one to play with him since there were no kids his age in the building, but LeFou and Stanley vowed to join in if Mrs. Potts would let them.


End file.
